The Bachelorette (Season 5)
The 5th season of The Bachelorette premiered on May 18, 2009. The season featured 29-year-old Jillian Harris, an interior designer. She was previously rejected by Jason Mesnick in the 13th season of The Bachelor; she was the second runner-up. This was the first time in the franchise that 30 suitors appeared. Harris is the first non-American woman selected ever as the bachelorette as she is from Canada. She ultimately chose Ed Swiderski and accepted his proposal. Contestants The season began with 30 contestants. Ed (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Ed Swiderski 29 Monroe, Michigan Technology Consultant Winner Left in week 5/Returned in week 7 Kiptyn (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Kiptyn Locke 31 Encinitas, California Business Developer Runner-up Reid (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Reid Rosenthal 30 Upper Dublin, Pennsylvania Realtor Eliminated in week 9 Wes (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Wes Hayden 32 Huntsville, Texas Musician Eliminated in week 8 Jesse (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Jesse Kovacs 27 Carmel Valley, California Wine Maker Eliminated in week 7 Michael (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Michael Stagliano 25 Tacoma, Washington Break Dance Instructor Eliminated in week 7 Jake (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Jake Pavelka 31 Dallas, Texas Commercial Pilot Eliminated in week 6 Tanner P (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Tanner Pope 30 Brownfield, Texas Financial Analyst Eliminated in week 6 Robby (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Robby Descant 25 Spring, Texas Bartender Eliminated in week 6 Mark (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Mark Huebner 26 Woodstock, Illinois Pizza Entrepreneur Eliminated in week 5 David (Bachelorette 5).jpg|David Good 27 West Alexandria, Ohio Trucking Contractor Eliminated in week 4 Juan (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Juan Barbieri 35 Buenos Aires, Argentina General Contractor Eliminated in week 4 Mike (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Mike Steinberg 28 New York, New York Baseball Camp Owner Eliminated in week 4 Brad (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Brad Seberhagen 27 Park Ridge, Illinois Financial Advisor Eliminated in week 3 Tanner F (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Tanner Fanello 28 Derby, Kansas Sales Representative Eliminated in week 3 Sasha (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Sasha Petrovic 27 Houston, Texas Oil & Gas Consultant Eliminated in week 3 Brian (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Brian Duke 32 Birmingham, Alabama IT Consultant Eliminated in week 2 Julien (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Julien Hug †''' 34 San Diego, California Restaurateur Eliminated in week 2 Mathue (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Mathue Johnson 25 Andover, Kansas Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 2 Simon (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Simon Ambrose 26 Bradford, England Soccer Coach Eliminated in week 2 Adam (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Adam Duvendeck 27 Santa Barbara, California Olympic Cyclist Eliminated in week 1 Bryan (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Bryan Vaderman 28 Lawton, Oklahoma High School Coach Eliminated in week 1 Bryce (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Bryce Harlow 31 Fort Lauderdale, Florida Furniture Dealer Eliminated in week 1 Caleb (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Caleb Kuhl 27 Kansas City, Missouri Photographer Eliminated in week 1 Greg (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Greg Bilbro 31 Albuquerque, New Mexico Entrepreneur Eliminated in week 1 John H (Bachelorette 5).jpg|John Hardesty 27 Boise, Idaho Branding Consultant Eliminated in week 1 John P (Bachelorette 5).jpg|John Presser 29 Fort Wayne, Indiana Marketing Specialist Eliminated in week 1 Josh (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Josh Yocam 25 Tustin, California Lifeguard Eliminated in week 1 Kyle (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Kyle Yauch 26 Austin, Texas Graphic Designer Eliminated in week 1 Stephen (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Stephen Reich 30 Lexington, Massachusetts Lawyer Eliminated in week 1 '''NOTES †'Julien committed suicide in 2010, after battling depression. Future appearances Jake Pavelka was chosen as the bachelor on the 14th season of ''The Bachelor. Runner-up Kiptyn Locke, along with finalists Juan Barbieri, Wes Hayden, Jesse Kovacs and David Good, became contestants on the 1st season of Bachelor Pad. Michael Stagliano became a contestant on the 2nd season of Bachelor Pad along with Jake Pavelka. Stagliano would later return for the 3rd season of Bachelor Pad along with winner Ed Swiderski and Reid Rosenthal. Jesse Kovacs would later return to the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise. Call-Out Order '''NOTES *In episode 7, Ed was re-entered into the competition. Episodes Where are they now? Jillian ultimately chose Ed Swiderski and accepted his proposal. In July 2010, it was announced that Harris and Swiderski had broken up. Jillian announced that she was expecting her first child with long-term boyfriend Justin Pasutto on May 4, 2016. They welcomed a son, Leo, on August 5, 2016. She announced their engagement on December 25, 2016. On April 18, 2018, they announced they were expecting her second child. They daughter, Annie, was born on September 28, 2018. During the 1st season of Bachelor Pad, Kiptyn Locke fell in love with Tenley Molzahn from the 14th season of The Bachelor, but they broke up in March 2013. Finalist John Presser is now married to Tara Durr, who was a contestant on the 9th season of The Bachelor. Julien Hug committed suicide in 2010, after battling depression. The Ring The Ring - Season 5.jpg|Jillian accepted this Neil Lane engagement ring, worth a reported $60,000. Category:The Bachelorette seasons